The present disclosure relates to locks and, more particularly, to vehicle mountable personal property lock assemblies.
Cable locks may be used to secure various types of personal property. For example, some cable locks may be used to secure a bicycle to a bicycle rack. Other cable locks may be used to secure, e.g., a notebook computer to a person, to a table, or to another object. Yet other cable locks may be used to secure other types of personal property (e.g., ATV, motorcycle, bicycle, camping gear, etc.).
Both a cable lock and the personal property being locked may be lightweight. Therefore, it may be desirable in some circumstances to anchor a cable lock to a large, heavy, and/or immovable object. Such an object may comprise, e.g., a bicycle rack, a post, a person, etc. A desirable characteristic of such an object may be the difficulty a thief may encounter in trying to move the object, perhaps because of the object's size or weight.
At times it may be desirable to travel to various locations with personal property and a cable lock. However, some visited locations may not have a suitable object to which the cable lock and personal property may be secured.
Cable locks may often be used for a specific type of personal property (e.g., a bicycle cable lock, a notebook computer cable lock, etc.). A cable lock's weight, diameter, and/or length may be related to its intended use. For example, a rather short, thin, and/or lightweight cable lock may be used to secure a laptop computer to a person. A considerably longer and heavier cable lock may be used to secure a kayak to a tree or a bicycle to a bicycle rack.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to use a cable lock to secure more than a single piece of personal property. In such cases, an important characteristic of a cable lock may be whether it has sufficient length to secure a plurality of items of personal property. However, a cable with excessive length may be cumbersome to use or carry.
In modern society, people and their possessions have become more mobile. Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, trailers, and fifth-wheel trailers have become commonplace. As people travel, whether to parks, campsites, or on extended road trips, they may desire various means of securing their personal property. Cable locks may be one such means of securing such personal property.